How to get resurrected 101 v2
by FearWeepingAngels
Summary: When Gabriel randomly cash lands in Sam and Deans hotel bathroom chaos ensues. Takes place while Lucifer is still alive and being pissing annoying. Slow building Sam/Gabriel and Dean/Castiel  this is also posted under the characters dean and castiel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: how to get resurrected 101

Fandom: Supernatural

Paring(s): equal parts Sam/ Gabriel and Dean/Castiel

A/N: ummm. First time in this fandom. Equal parts Sam/Gabe and Dean/Cas so if you don't like one paring or the other don't read it. Reviews would be wonderful, criticism is also accepted. Hope you like it.

(there is totally a line here)

This story starts as many stories should start but do not. With Dean Winchester (all naked and wet) in the shower (ah. The lovely mental images hmmmmmmmm).

It had been a really long hunt with a Dziwożona in western Tennessee. A Dziwożona, for those of you who aren't up to date on monsters and stuff, is a female swamp monster that was once a human, usually a pregnant chick or a scorned lover. Dean had another name for the Dziwożona, it goes something like 'stupid gooooy bitch monster lady' this name stemmed from the unfortunate conditions in which Dean and Sam had to hunt the monster. It had been cold, neither of them had been smart enough to where proper clothing and they spent five hours tramping through a half frozen swamp. Then to make matters worse they stumbled across the creature while both of them where half numb and not really prepared. As a result both brothers took quite a beating before finally putting the thing down. Then tired and injured they had to spend another two hours tramping out of the swamp to the Impala. Then covered in sludge from the swamp (much to Dean dislike) they climbed into the car and got gross stuff every were on the way back to the slummy hotel they where staying at called the red bird.

Sam had gratefully taken the first shower, but it was only a short shower because he had to let Dean get one in while the water was still hot. Not only that but Sam had a gash over his ribs that Dean needed to stitch up now that the wound was clean.

Sam was now resting on his bed all stitched up and too tired to even watch crap telly or surf the net on his beloved lap-top. Also Dean didn't need any stitches so Sam felt free to fall asleep, and asleep he was when our story really starts. In the bathroom of a crappy hotel with a battered and tired Dean soaped up in the shower.

Dean made quite an image back arched, hands in his hair suddzing up his head letting hot water and steam role around his body and drip off of him.

The only warning Dean got that his well deserved shower was about to be rudely interrupted was a slight rustle that sounded suspiciously like wings flapping before the shower curtail was pushed to the side. Now keep in mind that Dean's head was under the spray of the shower and he had been humming Metallica to himself so the likely-hood that he actually heard the wind flapping noise is incredibly slim. (I say this only to preserve his manly image in all of your minds because ) when the shower curtain was pushed to the side and a husky voice said an unwavering "Dean" Dean jumped and made a noise that he would latter vehemently deny was a squeak.

"Jesus Christ Cas! Give a guy a little warning next time" Dean shouted looking over at Castiel who had so rudely appeared in his bathroom (he had called Sam earlier to find where they were).

Castiel simply tilted his head slightly to the side and continued looking into Deans eyes. (Castiel's ability to stair without blink ever still unnerved Dean slightly) heaving a sigh and knowing the angel was not going to leave until he said what it was he came here to say.

"um could you maybe wait outside for a second?" Dean asked unable to meet Castiels burning blue eyes.

Head tilting just a little further to the side Castiel asked "Why?"

"Well Cas. I seem to be suffering from a slight case of naked right now" Dean said covering up his bits and pieces with his hands.

"oh yes you humans do not find it acceptable to be nude before each other unless under specific circumstances."

"Yes Cas and now is not one of those times so could you please wait out in the room for me to get dressed?"

Castiel simply nodded, turned and left through the door. Leaving Dean wet but blissfully alone in his nudity.

Dean was wet tired and irritable in his warn out state. He dried off and got dressed in his bed cloths (so nothing but a pair of sweats) and took a deep calming breath before walking out of the bathroom to talk to Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title: how to get resurrected 101

Fandom: Supernatural

Paring(s): equal parts Sam/ Gabriel and Dean/Castiel

A/N: Anyway 'cause I forgot to mention this before I am dyslexic and have no beta so I apologies for all my horrible mistakes. Oh awkward. I forgot I don't really own any of this I'm just messing with toys that aren't mine and not getting payed for it. Also this takes place after 5.19 hammer of the gods. Just so you know. Also I would love feedback of any kind. Enjoy!

(there is totally a line here, if you can see it you get a cookie)

**just in case you forgot what happened last time**: Dean was wet tired and irritable in his warn out state. He dried off and got dressed in his bed cloths (so nothing but a pair of sweats) and took a deep calming breath before walking out of the bathroom to talk to Castiel.

(Another invisible line hurrah! If you can see this one you get a plate of fresh cut strawberries and whipped-cream made, of cores by our favorite archangel, Gabriel)

When Dean walked out he was half pissed but unsurprised when he nearly bumped into Castiel who was standing literally 'just outside' the door. Dean twisted his body and squeezed past the Angel and collapsed into a hotel supplied rickety wooden chair in the corner of their room. Dean sat hunched over, elbows on knees fingers massaging his brow not acknowledging at the angel in the room. As Dean sat he heard Cas' turn towards him and could practically feel the angels heavy gaze on him. Not really in to mood for a very intense and in-depth talk, which talks with Cas' always seemed to turn into, Dean gave another heavy sigh before finding the energy to very slowly lift his head and meet Castiel's gaze.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Dean said in a gruff voice that clearly sounded tired and slightly grumpy.

Tilting his his head in what seemed to be Castiel's reaction to many things that the Winchesters did and giving a slow blink he didn't really need he answered Dean's question. "Actually there are several pressing things that we should discuss at the moment but I shall speak of them in order of importance."

Dean chuckled at Castiels wording, shaking his head slightly in good humor he motioned for the angel to go ahead and talk about these so called pressing matters. Castiel nodded in acceptance of Dean's suggestion to talk and opened his mouth to speak before closing it again and furrowing his brow.

"What now?" Dean sighed out seeing Cas's befuddled expression.

"I said that I would speak of the most important matter first and continue from there but I seem to be having a difficult time deciding what issue should be deemed most important. This is because what you deem important, what I deem important and what the world deems important are all very different things and I need to speak with about matters that pertain specifically to all three separately."

This somewhat peeked Deans interest for two reasons. Firstly because seeing indecision on his angels face was rare and secondly because Castiel had said that one of the matters was about himself and the heavenly being rarely ever volunteered information about himself. So Dean followed his curiosity and advised Castiel to "Talk about the thing that was most important to himself" and Castiel was mildly confused at first because Dean had basically just told him to do something selfish and then reminded himself that he was talking to an unselfish human being and not one of his selfish angel brethren.

"Very well" Castiel said in response to Deans advice and continued to speak. "I have been looking into my resurrection in my spare time and though I have yet to find the truth it appears as though it was not god who brought me back." Dean was shocked by this statement partially because when the hell did the angel have spare time? But mainly because he hadn't know Cas' had been looking into his resurrection. Unfortunately being as tired as he was the first thought Dean had popped out of his mouth even though it was not the question he truly wanted to ask. So instead of 'you've been looking into your resurrection?' what came out was "when the hell do you have free time?"

looking slightly indignant Castiel replied "mostly when you and your brother are asleep and I do not have to worried about the two of you being killed on a hunt."

once again Deans first thought won out over actually thinking in his sleep addled mind so once again instead of ' I didn't know you'd been looking into your resurrection' what came out was "you worry about us?" Dean sounding almost touched.

This time however Castiel completely disregarded Dean's question and began to speak of his resurrection again. " So I found a book in Germany about true and honest resurrection and not just zomb-" but Castiel was cut of by a pained cry coming from behind them. Dean shot up out of his chair and Castiel turned around, both of them looking concerned at am as he continued to make pained cries and whimpers. Both the hunter and angel hurried over to Sam's side where he lay, now completely awake, on one of the hotel beds trying to keep his breathing even and obviously I pain.

"Whats wrong?" Dean said slightly panicked placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. When Sam didn't respond Dean shook him a bit not wanting to increase his pain and said louder "Sam! Sammy! Come on look at me!"

Sam slowly turned glazed eyes to Dean whimpering "H'rts" was all Sam managed to get out before he gasped again and cried out ripping the blankets off of himself. What Castiel and Dean both saw shocked them and frightened Dean. Sam had worn a white t-shirt and boxers to bed but now on his right hip his shirt and boxers where burnt so that there was a ragged looking hole in the clothing exposing his flesh. The flesh that was exposed however is what was concerning the other two beings in the room. On Sam's hip was a hand print burn (sound familiar to anyone?) it was black and slowly weeping blood. It also seemed to be causing Sam a fair amount of Pain.

(I feel like there should be a line break here but I'm not entirely sure why...)

Sam's breathing began to even out after a minute while Dean and Castiel both stood over him trying to bring him back to them by talking to him.

"It it still hurting really bad?" Dean asked getting a cool clean damp cloth to place over the mysterious burn.

"No not really, I mean it aches and it still feels really weirdly warm but it's actually OK" Sam said sitting up to take the cloth from dean and place it over his hip.

"Do you hurt anywhere else Sam" Castiel asked looking about as concerned as he ever looked. Sam turned his attention to the angel now looking very confused.

" No I don't hurt anywhere else. Does that matter? Do you have any idea what's going on here? Cas?"

Cas' studied Sam intently for a second before shaking his head "I am unsure if my theory is correct so I shall go do research and come tell you what I have found in the morning in the mean time try and rest." But before the angel could disappear Dean grabbed his arm

"Can you at least tell us your theory?" Dean asked sounding impatient and somewhat peeved that Castiel was just going to leave when his brother was obviously in distress.

Cas' nodded at Dean and looked back over at Sam before he began to tell them his idea "I thin-" WHOOSH THUMP! The angel was cut of by the noise of something crashing in the bathroom. Before either Dean or Castiel could walk over and check it out though a very feeble sounding moan came from the bathroom followed by a very quiet and rough sounding "unpleasant" in a voice that everyone in the room thought sounded very familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Title: how to get resurrected 101

Fandom: Supernatural

Paring(s): equal parts Sam/ Gabriel and Dean/Castiel

A/N: hope you all like this so far. Thanks to all who reviewed/liked/followed this story. um... I currently have a ton of homework I should be doing but I guess I just like writing for you guys better than physics so review and tell me how grateful you are kay! I don't own any of this sept the plot. All mistakes are my own feel free to point them out to me if you see them.

(line of Doom Doom Domm Doomieness, can you tell I've been watching invader zim?)

**so, just in case you forgot: **Cas' nodded at Dean and looked back over at Sam before he began to tell them his idea "I thin-" WHOOSH THUMP! The angel was cut of by the noise of something crashing in the bathroom. Before either Dean or Castiel could walk over and check it out though a very feeble sounding moan came from the bathroom followed by a very quiet and rough sounding "unpleasant" in a voice that everyone in the room thought sounded very familiar.

(if you can see the line here you get a miniaturized live version of your fav. Supernatural character)

` Sam tried to get up and look in the bathroom but collapsed back onto the bed with a wince when the skin on his hip pulled and strained the burn. Sam hated feeling so useless but knew that Dean and Castiel could probably take whatever it was that just showed up in their grimy hotel bathroom.

Cas' walked slightly in front of Dean, who was holding a shotgun, towards the bathroom. There where slightly pained grunts coming from behind the door, this made the angel and hunter look at each other in confusion before one of them reached out and pushed the door open.

(Bumm Bumm Bumm! Drum roll please)

Gabriel had no idea what was going on at all and that was very rare for him considering his status as an archangel. All he did know was he hurt, pretty much everywhere and he was naked. Trying to lift his head and look around the archangel let out a pained whimper before talking to himself saying "unpleasant" and shifting to sit up in what appeared, to Gabriel, to be a bathtub. He gave several more pained groans as he shifted to look around the grimy bathroom mind flying a mile a minute. He remembered confronting his bro' Lucy, he remembered the burning pain of being stabbed by an angel blade. He remembered dieing. But then "how" and right as the archangel said how quietly to himself the door to the bathroom opened making Gabriel snap his head up only to see his stoic little brother and a baffled hunter lowering his gun.

Dean looked from archangel to the angel standing at his side before asking "Cas' do you think it's really him?"

In response Castiel nodded "It is him I can feel it, he has a very specific grace." he said not taking his eyes of his brother who shifted again and let out a small grunt of pain.

"Are you in pain?" Castiel asked approaching his brother cautiously.

"Hi little bro' yah I kind of ache all over." the trickster said starting to stand up until Dean cried out "Wo man, cover up!" and tossed a towel to the naked archangel who in turn rapped it around his waist as he stood.

"Ok so you're back, do you know what, fuck it! I'm going to bed" Dean said in an almost childish voice walking out of the bathroom only to see his brother sitting on the bed looking tense and worried.

"What's going on Dean?" Sam asked reaching under his pillow for the gun he kept there.

"It's fine Sammy. Do you remember that time Cas' died but not really and just sort of popped back up?" Dean asked rhetorically but Sam nodded at him in response anyway. "well it looks like we have another case of not really dead, dead angel."

"Or archangel if you want to be really specific." Gabriel said stumbling out of the bathroom being held up by Castiel.

Sam looked confused for a second before it sank in his mind quickly connecting one thing to another until after a minute of awkward silence Sam asked, addressing the entire room "do you think Gabriel coming back has anything to do with what happened earlier?" Sam gestured to his hip as he spoke.

"What happened earlier?" Gabe asked collapsing into the chair that Dean had been sitting in not a half hour before.

"Umm..." Dean and Sam both said at the same time looking at each other before Sam and Dean seemed to have a silent argument using just there eyes until Dean folded under his younger brothers gaze and began to explain.

" Just a minute before you crash landed in our bathtub Sam here had a bit of a freak out" Sam made a bit of an indignant snorting noise but otherwise didn't interrupt Deans talking. "See a hand print just kind of burnt itself into his hip with no apparent reason." Dean as well as everyone else was looking rather intently at Gabriel all of them silently asking if he knew anything about it.

"i Don't want to jump to any conclusions so Sammy can I see the print?" Gabe asked standing and waddling over to Sam trying to keep the towel rapped around his waist. Once he was standing over Sam, Sam lifted up the still damp towel off of his burn giving the Archangel a good look at it.

All Gabriel said after a second of examining it was "BALLS!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Title: how to get resurrected 101

Fandom: Supernatural

Paring(s): equal parts Sam/ Gabriel and Dean/Castiel

Beta: 1stBonesFan (I love you so much you are awesome)

A/N: To everyone who has reviewed: I love you so much I could just kiss you (but I wont unless you want me to.) Also I own nothing but the plot and my computer and what is left of my dignity. Umm…please keep reviewing it brings me joy. Also, I have school again now so my updates will probably be only once a week or something but I promise to keep this fic going. (I have the plot all thought out so I can't really stop.) Hope you like it.

p.s. Awkwardly typing this up sitting in the hallway of my school before class starts. I feel like I'm getting weird looks, but I'm probably not.

(Line of sweet dreams and rainbows and my physics class because most of this was typed up there)

**Last time on Supernatural:**

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions so Sammy can I see the print?" Gabriel asked, standing and waddling over to Sam, trying to keep the towel rapped around his waist. Once he was standing over him, Sam lifted the still damp towel off his burn, giving the archangel a good look at it.

All Gabriel said after a second of examining it was, "BALLS!"

**And now the conclusion:**

Once again, Dean felt like saying 'fuck it' and falling into bed. This time he refrained from shouting out and just collapsed head first into his springy hotel mattress, making little muffled noises that sounded suspiciously like whimpers or cussing or, most probably, a mix of both. Gabriel's outburst meant one thing and one thing only to Dean: more complications in his already fucked up life. Dean's slight outburst had drawn no attention from anyone in the room because they had all started to talk amongst themselves.

"What? Gabe, what?" was Sam's slightly panicked response to the archangel's outburst. Castiel's reaction was much more reserved as realization dawned on his face.

"You are tethered? To Sam?" Castiel said sounding almost shocked (but only almost) and looked expectantly at Gabriel. However, before the archangel could answer Castiel's question there was a second question thrown to both the angels in a muffled voice. "What's tethered mean?" Muffled because Dean's face was still buried in his hotel pillow.

Gabriel's head was tilted to the side looking at Sam's newest scar, not responding to Dean or Castiel, just staring intently at Sam's naked hip. It was making Sam rather uncomfortable and a little bit flustered. Castiel also ignored Dean's question, choosing instead to keep his attention on his brother.

Why, Sam?" Castiel asked, snapping Gabriel out of his staring contest with Sam's hip. "I mean, he has demon blood in him. Dean would have made a much more suitable host for your grace." Cas was completely unaware of how that sounded even as Dean and Sam both shot him that look that said 'Cas, why do you have to be so bad at social interaction!'

Gabriel chuckled some before answering his brother. "Come on, bro'. You should know that no human can bear the mark of two angels at the same time. Besides, maybe I just like Sam better." Gabriel then smirked devilishly at Sam, who, out of instinct, immediately covered his hip back up with the still damp towel.

"Dean is marked? Who-?" Castiel said cutting himself off half way through the question. This time he sounded (maybe a little more than) slightly peeved that his hunter was bearing some other angels' mark, though none of it showed on his face. Everyone in the room was staring at Cas in disbelieving silence. The silence lasted a couple of really awkward minutes before Dean finally got up and walked over to Castiel; who had, in the silence, felt rather uncomfortable and stupid, because it was apparent that everyone in the room knew something that he did not.

"Um...Cas," Dean said quietly, "isn't this **your** mark?" Dean accompanied the question by turning slightly to the side so his handprint was facing the angel. Castiel could almost see his own energy rolling around and glowing from the handprint. 'How had I not known I was tethered to Dean?' Castiel kept asking himself silently until Gabriel answered for him.

"Maybe 'cause he's had it since he was raised from perdition, you never noticed. It was his natural state of being to you." Castiel barely glanced at his brother ,n acknowledgment. He was to busy looking at his power swirling through Dean and, before he knew what he was doing. he had begun to reach out to touch, to feel the power of Heaven that was trapped in his charge. As he reached out, however, Dean walked away, obviously uncomfortable under the angel's scrutiny.

Sam finally broke the tension in the room by repeating the question his brother had asked earlier. "So what does tethered mean exactly?" Sam looked from angel to archangel and back again expectantly. It was Castiel who answered first, still staring at Dean who had gone off into a corner and was now pulling a shirt on to hide his mark from Castiel. He was feeling uncomfortable having the angel looking at him with such an intense longing. Once the mark was hidden, however, the angel seemed to break out of his trance and turned to look at Sam before speaking.

"Being tethered to an angel is a little like a demon deal, only backwards." This answer did nothing but confuse the humans in the room more than they already where and Gabriel could sense it. Sighing and summoning himself a Kit-Kat bar, he began to explain in a way Sam and Dean would understand.

"OK. Leave it to the Angel of Thursday to make things sound wayyyyyyyyyy more confusing and cryptic than they need to be." Gabriel walked back over to the motel chair, still holding up his towel, and sat down with an 'oomph.' "First and foremost, being tethered to an angel means you are a resilient and strong human," Gabriel started explaining, looking into Sam's eyes maybe a little too much. "Obviously both of you thick headed Winchester boys fall into that category. You need to be strong because being tethered means you are pretty much channeling Heaven's power all the time. This makes you almost like a shot of steroids to the angel who marked you. We can basically use you two to recharge our angel mojo. Interesting no?" (The last bit was said with a French accent.)

During his brothers' explanation, Castiel had turned back to looking at Dean, who spoke, cutting off whatever it was Gabriel was going to say next. "So we're like really specific Duracell batteries full of angel juice? I didn't sign up for this!" Dean sounded more than a little ruffled.

"Hey, neither did I!" Sam said somewhat indignantly, glaring at Gabriel who held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Actually, this could be a very good thing," Castiel said, always the voice of reason.

"Really? How? Enlighten the rest of us, please." Dean snapped sarcastically, tired and feeling a bit used.

Shooting Dean a look that said 'you should respect me,' Castiel continued. "Until now, I had thought that I had been cut off from Heaven's power, and it has weakened me quite a bit. You, Dean, are like a direct line to Heaven's energy. Being able to recharge, as you would put it, would be very helpful to us."

Sam nodded in agreement before looking at Gabriel in question. "So what did this have to do with you coming back?"

"Well, my Sammy-boy, when Cassie here said it was like a contract he wasn't wrong." He paused to take a bite of his candy bar. "Part of the contract is that an angel must protect their charge, no matter the hardship. If the charge calls, the angel is obligated to answer, even if we're dead." Sam got a thoughtful look on his face as Gabriel spoke.

"How long?" Sam asked, not looking at Gabriel, still thinking hard.

"'How long' what, Samyo?"

"How long have we been tethered? Like, when did it happen? Because the hand print didn't show up until just now."

Dean and Cas sat down on the other motel bed, also curious and looking at the archangel expectantly. "Jeez! Do I have to do all the talking tonight or what? Well, humans already have a certain amount of heavenly energy in them when they're born and they crave more, so when humans meet angels they soak up as much energy off the angel as they can. And if they ask for the angels' help, and the angel is willing, BINGO! You have been here by tethered!"

"What else does being tethered entail?" Dean asked, glancing at Castiel as he said the word, before looking back at the trickster. Surprisingly though, it was Castiel who answered.

"The bond works both ways. It means if we ask for help from the humans, they feel obligated to do so even if they would normally rebel against helping." Castiel shot Dean a pointed look before continuing. "It also means the human is guarantied a spot in heaven and they will age more slowly than normal. In the few cases of tethering I have ever heard of, the human could live up to around nine hundred years if nothing interferes with their life."

Dean and Sam just sat for a minute letting that sink in before looking at each other with looks of shock on their faces.

"Is that it?" Dean asked, half-afraid that it wasn't.

"Yes, that is all. Bonds are extremely rare. I can only think of three I have ever heard of. Gabriel?" Castiel looked at his brother for confirmation of his facts.

"Yup, three. Uno, dos, tres." Gabriel said, ticking off with his fingers as he counted.

"Why are they so rare?" Sam asked under his breath, not intending for anyone to hear it, but he got a response anyway.

"Because an angel is usually too much of a selfish bastard to be at a human's beck and call," Gabriel answered. "That and angels really aren't on earth that much so the interaction necessary to make a bond just doesn't happen to begin with."

(line of cheesy horror movies and salty delicious buttery popcorn shared with friends)

Cas felt Dean slump into him and was unsurprised to look over and see his hunter asleep, still sitting up, and pushed up next to the angel so he wouldn't fall over. Gently as he could, the angel laid the exhausted hunter over to the other side on the bed before lifting Dean's legs onto the bed in what looked to be a somewhat more comfortable position.

"You should sleep as well, Sam," Castiel said before disappearing with a flap of wings, leaving only Sam, Gabriel and an unconcious Dean in the room.

"Night, night, Sammy," Gabe said, snapping his fingers and disappearing as well, leaving before Sam could get out his, "It's Sam."

A/N2: This is shorter than I wanted it to be and I think it's a little slow but I hope you liked it anyway and will tell me if you did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Title: how to get resurrected 101

Fandom: Supernatural

Paring(s): equal parts Sam/ Gabriel and Dean/Castiel

Beta: 1stBonesFan (I love you so much you are awesome)

A/N: I own nothing but the plot. Review if you love me and want more, also to all who have reviewed or I love you so much. Hope you like it.

**Last time: **

Cas felt Dean slump into him and was unsurprised to look over and see his hunter asleep, still sitting up, and pushed up next to the angel so he wouldn't fall over. Gently as he could, the angel laid the exhausted hunter over to the other side on the bed before lifting Dean's legs onto the bed in what looked to be a somewhat more comfortable position.

"You should sleep as well, Sam," Castiel said before disappearing with a flap of wings, leaving only Sam, Gabriel and an unconscious Dean in the room.

"Night, night, Sammy," Gabe said, snapping his fingers and disappearing as well, leaving before Sam could get out his, "It's Sam."

**Now (a weird dream sequence for your reading pleasure):**

After everyone had gone and his brother was asleep it took very little time for Sam to fall into a peaceful slumber. After all, he had fought a swamp monster earlier that day (even if it felt like a long time ago what with the resurrections and stuff). But alas the peacefulness of his sleep was not to last because the nightmares came.

(so line first of and second, this is going to be a dream sequence so it might not make much sense just FYI) 

Sam wished he could scream really he did. But he knew he couldn't. He had tried, over and over again opening his mouth and screaming as hard as he could but alas no sound, none what so ever, his throat felt sore from his silent screaming but he hardly noticed because his skin was currently on fire. No not figuratively he could see his skin melting of his body and he was looking down at, wait that was him.

Suddenly the view changed, he wasn't on the ceiling anymore he was on a bed looking up at his mother, or was it Jess. He couldn't really make out their faces beneath the flames consuming the body on the ceiling. Tears where running down his face but Sam could hear and feel his body laughing. Traitorous body. But he wasn't Sam anymore, not really, he looked, smelled, thought, and felt like Sam but in reality he was Lucifer. Looking around at the world he had burnt down, the world he had enjoyed burning down. Sam's eyes where drawn from his black and burnt surroundings to look down at his feet . There lay the prone form of Dean's body. His dead eyes staring accusingly at Sam, Sam who was weak and gave in Sam who became Lucifer and had enjoyed it. Enjoyed the torture, the killing, giving in to all those little desires, to take out his anger on something anything. Enjoying the fact that even his strong and smart older brother had crumpled dead in defeat.

It hurt so much Sam thought he would burst, tears running down his soot streaked face a sob retching itself from his depths. But a voice drew Sam from his despair. A voice that caused anger to begin to boil in his blood in place of sorrow.

"Hia' Sammy. You know your a bit more morbid than I would have expected."

Sniffling only slightly Sam stood, with as much dignity as he could scrape of the ground, from his kneeling position.

His voice hard and still carrying a mournful tint Sam asked "What do you want?" with enough venom in his voice to kill a snake, he was in a bad mood already from his dreams and he didn't feel like talking. His back was to Gabriel but he could hear the tale tail pop of a lolli being pulled free of the archangels mouth.

"Well that's no way to greet the guy you just resurrected."

Turning around Sam said very slowly and deliberately "No, but it is the way I speak to someone who killed my brother over a hundred times and turned me into a car."

Retorting just as quickly as Sam Gabe said "fine than it is no way to greet someone who died to help your cause." Sam noticed that Gabriel seemed almost defensive arms crossed over his chest and 'was that a pout?' "anyway that's kind of what I'm here to talk to you about"

"Here in my dreams" Sam clarified raising an eyebrow.

Sighing and lapping at his lolli-pop for a second Gabriel continued talking as if he hadn't herd Sam. " As much as Dean doesn't remember dieing you do and I now see I was being foolish and I'm sorry." the last two words where forced through gritted teeth as if they where reluctant to even make their way out of his throat. To say Sam was shocked by this admission was an understatement, The word flabbergasted would suit his reaction a bit better.

"I'm sorry?" Sam hadn't meant to repeat the angels words he only meant to question but Gabriel heard it only as a mock and bristled at the words.

"That's what I said isn't it? I don't know what else you want from me a thank you maybe, I mean you did bring me back and all so thanks. Also why did you bring me back? I told you earlier a bond would only be created if the human initiated it by asking for help, what did you ask for Sammy? What did you need so badly that you would ask for my help after you knew me and knew I was dead?" The Archangel would have undoubtedly been panting by the end of his rant had he been human. But alas being a heavenly angel he simply huffed and blew a piece of hair out of his face.

It was an automatic reaction to say "It's Sam not Sammy." which is the response that came from Sam while he attempted to process all the questions the archangel had just asked him. He knew exactly when he had prayed to Gabriel for help, he also knew that he had done it because he knew the archangel to be dead. But before any of his thoughts could come out of his mouth Sam realized that Gabriel hadn't answered his first question. "you didn't answer my question why should I answer any of yours?"

it took Gabe a moment to remember what Sam's first question had been but as soon ad he remembered a very trickstery smile appeared on his face. " that's simple, I want you to have good dreams." and with a snap of his fingers Sam no longer stood in the burnt out carcase of the world that he knew would come to be if he ever said yes. Instead he found himself surrounded by what appeared to be a festival made of cartoon characters. "being tethered to you means I can feel when your stressed, it's not exactly a pleasant sensation Sam."

ignoring the last comment Sam was still distracted by their new surroundings "The Hunch Back of Notra 'Dame. Really?" Sam asked begrudgingly amused and obviously glad for the change of setting. Looking around for a moment he remembered loving this movie (along with all the other Disney classics) when he was younger. When he looked back at the trickster he found himself face to face with the archangel dressed as (who he remembered to be) the narrator of the film and his personal favorite character.

"Now will you answer my question Sam?" the archangel asked sounding surprisingly serious. Gazing into Sam's eyes through the holes in his brightly colored mask.

Scratching the back of his head in obvious embarrassment Sam decided to answer honestly because he knew the angel would know if he was lying and just rummage through his memories until he got an honest answer. "It's a bad habit." Sam started looking anywhere but at the angel he was tethered to. "when ever I used to prey in the past for guidance or wisdom I would prey to the angel Gabriel . And since I knew you where dead I figured it might help me take my mind of things." OK so it was still only a half truth but he hoped the angel would bye it. It looked like he did given bye the some what hurt expression in the archangels eyes.

What Sam had said had left a bitter taste in Gabriel's mouth (and we all know how much he hates anything that isn't sweet). "Fine, sleep well Sam. See ya' in the morrnin'" And with a smirk that had absolutely nothing behind it and a snap of his fingers Gabriel was gone leaving Sam in the middle of a pleasant dream feeling like a complete ass. Sam found a stool to sit on and watched the festival of fools go on around him contemplating that last look Gabriel had given him. 'He looked like I had just killed his dog or taken away his cake or something. Maybe I should have told him the complete truth?' Sam thought before shaking his head to rid it of such thoughts.

(Behold the line of your DOOM! But not really it is only doom if you don't review)

When Sam woke the next morning it was to the sound of his brother clumsily falling over as one of his legs refused to go through his pant leg causing him to have to hop around on one foot. Snickering slightly at the sight Sam started to get up before he felt a sharp and painful tug at his hip and everything came back like a freight train to the face. Sam collapsed back onto his pillows deciding that he was going to sleep until everything went away or more specifically until two certain archangels went away one was about to bring on the end of the world and the other was just really annoying. But alas Sam knew he couldn't stay in bed today because Dean and him had decided to go to Bobby's. 'THWAP' A pillow hit Sam in the face.

Dean looked over at his brother who appeared to be trying to faze himself out of reality through sheer force of will, Dean just couldn't allow that so picking up the nearest object, that wouldn't cause his brother grieves bodily harm, he chucked it at his brothers head smirking as the pillow hit its intended target.

"Get up lazy bones you need to pack up" was all Dean said ignoring Sam's glare completely.

A/N: this is unbetaed but when I get the betaed version I will post it up here instead I just thought I should update this cause it was the week end and stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Title: how to get resurrected 101

Fandom: Supernatural

Paring(s): equal parts Sam/ Gabriel and Dean/Castiel

A/N: I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated this but life has gotten in the way also so sorry that I haven't updated this so if this chapter is short I apologies for that to (I write these things before I write the actual story so...) also love to all those who reviewed if you didn't I love you anyway for reading! But seriously review it makes me write faster! Also, I suck at writing summaries so if you have any suggestion for a revised summery for this story please tell me.

(line line line line line line line line line... you get the idea!)

**Last time:**

When Sam woke the next morning it was to the sound of his brother clumsily falling over as one of his legs refused to go through his pant leg causing him to have to hop around on one foot. Snickering slightly at the sight Sam started to get up before he felt a sharp and painful tug at his hip and everything came back like a freight train to the face. Sam collapsed back onto his pillows deciding that he was going to sleep until everything went away or more specifically until two certain archangels went away one was about to bring on the end of the world and the other was just really annoying. But alas Sam knew he couldn't stay in bed today because Dean and him had decided to go to Bobby's. 'THWAP' A pillow hit Sam in the face.

Dean looked over at his brother who appeared to be trying to faze himself out of reality through sheer force of will, Dean just couldn't allow that so picking up the nearest object, that wouldn't cause his brother grieves bodily harm, he chucked it at his brothers head smirking as the pillow hit its intended target.

"Get up lazy bones you need to pack up" was all Dean said ignoring Sam's glare completely.

(Review Review Review Review Review Review Review please *puppy dog face*)

**Now the conclusion:**

Sam just groaned and covered his head with the pillow Dean had thrown at him. Kicking his feet like a toddler Sam whined "but I don't wana' get up." peeking out from under the pillow shooting Dean a puppy dog look.

"Come on Sam we really need to go to Bobby's and research this whole tethering thing!" Sam sat up in bed slightly confused

"Didn't Gabriel already answer all our questions about that?"

"Do you really trust his word?" Sam just shrugged in response having a flash back to his dream (the bad part of it) and how Gabriel had saved him from his own mind. Sighing Sam got up and dressed, most of his stuff had already been packed up and thrown into the car.

Walking out of the hotel with their last couple of bags Sam and Dean got into the beauty of a car and drove off in the direction of Bobby Singers house.

(yah here's a line, have a cookie.)

Dean heaved a heavy sigh as he walked through town. It had been three days since him and Sam had gotten to bobby's and they still hadn't found diddly squat about angel tethering. Not that surprising seeing as there where only like three or four of them ever in history but one would thing that living to be over nine hundred year old with out being an evil age sucking witch would leave some kind of evidence.

Deans thoughts where running amuck in his head today so he had taken a walk to clear his head but to be perfectly honest it wasn't working so well. It just gave his feet something to do while he brooded.

'Why can't we find anything I mean come on there must be some trace. Some small shred of something that proves (or disproves) what the angels told me and Sammy!'

Dean absently scratched at his hand print scar as he thought about Castiel and Gabriel. Looking up at the cloudless sky Dean contemplated calling Cas' after all he hadn't seen his since the night all of this went down and Dean was starting to miss the angel (even if he refused to properly admit it to himself)

It was brisk out and there where not yet many leaves scattered about on the ground but on the trees none of them where green either so it was nice out but in his absent minded storming out of the house dean had forgotten his trade mark leather jacket and was shivering slightly every time a breeze blew through his thin shirt.

Dean looked behind him towards Bobby's house, only glancing once more at the sky before he started to head back to his home away for 'car' (because let face it baby had always been his home) This mind drifted to thoughts of Cas' and other angel related things as he walked. Thinking about Castiel took his mind off of everything else and he found himself calming down at the thought of his angelic friend.

(awkwardly in history class supposedly typing up notes. The kid behind me is giving me funny looks)

Sam was attempting relaxing back into bobby's rather uncomfortable couch, as he pondered on his brothers recent behavior. Dean had been grumpy to put it lightly. Always going on and on about how they shouldn't trust Gabriel and how Cas' had just agreed with the arch angels and blah blah blah blah blah... Sam sighed, listening to his brother rant about not trusting Gabe' certainly didn't make Sam want to mention that Gabe' had been helping him sleep every knight. Talking to him in his dreams and changing them when they where nightmares. As much as Sam hated to admit it (eve to himself) Gabe' made him feel safe.

As he thought about their current situation a strange but probable thought popped into his head that made him chuckle. Maybe Dean had been so grumpy because he felt like The arch angel was taking up all of Castiel's time and making him not pay any attention to the human. As he thought on it more and more the thought became more and more plausible to him until he was almost certain that Deans fowl mood stemmed from missing his best (and only) friend.

Right as Sam finally reached this conclusion Dean walked back into Bobby's house shivering slightly.

A/N2: umm... it's shorter than I want it to be but it seemed like a good place to stop it and I'm already working on the next chapter so expect that soonish. Review for me pwees


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Title: how to get resurrected 101

Fandom: Supernatural

Paring(s): equal parts Sam/ Gabriel and Dean/Castiel

A/N: literally just posted the last chapter and now, behold I'm writing new material already! Aren't you proud of me! Anyway review if you love it, hate it or just meh, have nothing better to do. Also hope you like it the awkward relationships are going to start soon, maybe in this chapter or the next there will be a kiss (once again I write these before hand so I don't know if smoochies are going to be in this one or the next).

**Disclamer: **I own next to nothing what would make you think I could own a successful tv show or Disney. Seriously you must be crazier than I am.

(so I'm totally watching Fern gully right now if you've never seen it you really ought to)

**Last time:**

As he thought about their current situation a strange but probable thought popped into his head that made him chuckle. Maybe Dean had been so grumpy because he felt like The arch angel was taking up all of Castiel's time and making him not pay any attention to the human. As he thought on it more and more the thought became more and more plausible to him until he was almost certain that Deans fowl mood stemmed from missing his best (and only) friend.

Right as Sam finally reached this conclusion Dean walked back into Bobby's house shivering slightly.

**Now the conclusion:**

Dean was fuckin' cold by the time he got back to the house and the feeling in his fingers where gone completely. Though he refused to admit that he was shivering he accepted the blanket that Sam through at him when he walked into the front room.

"find anything new yet?" Dean asked not at all hopeful.

"No dean not yet, Bobby went to get some sleep about the time you threw your little tantrum and left." Sam said not meaning to be as harsh as he was but still getting a little anger off of his chest felt good and he was tired to he had just spent the last 26 hours reading books in other languages.

Dean only huffed a little at Sam's harsh comment but was to tired to really do anything else. Sighing in defeat Dean relented and said "we should probably get some rest to Sammy. Can't have your brain getting as fried as mine is now can we!" Sam chuckled a bit and nodded in agreement he was spent and was secretly looking forward to seeing Gabriel again while he slept.

Sam laid out on the couch while Dean took a cot that had been set up in the corner of the living room.

(I really enjoy writing dream sequences so there are probably gonna be a couple more throughout this story if you don't like them I apologize. Also in my mind Sam is a closeted Disney fan boy so a lot of his dreams (the good ones anyway) center around them. If you have a particular favorite Disney film feel free to tell me and I may make it one of his dreams!)

Sam could feel him right behind him. Lucifer that fucker. Sam hated him so much he had no idea how anyone ever expected him to crumble to that sick ass hole any time soon. Sam felt so tense and angry and yet... there was a part of him that knew what was coming next and it made him smile. Just as he thought this the smell of cheep gas station lolly-pops and fresh clean rain filled his senses and he allowed his shoulders to relax and his eyes to open.

Lucifer was gone replaced with what looked to be pride rock. Sam had gotten very good at recognizing his settings now. After the first dream being the hunch back of notra dame Gabe' had also brought him to robin hood and sleeping beauty and now what looked to be the lion king.

"Your late" Sam huffed jokingly at the figure he could feel standing close behind him. He also felt a chill as the arch angel behind him huffed blowing warm air onto the back of his neck.

"well maybe if you slept on a more regular schedule it wouldn't be so hard to keep up with you!" Gabriel said as Sam turned to look at him receded a few steps back. When ever Sam walked away from him like that it make him feel cold, not only because Sam was a heater on legs but something inside him always froze when he wasn't in the presence of his tethered. Gabe' hadn't been expected what came next though.

"um Gabe'?" Sam had coined the nick name in the second dream. He sounded nervous so the archangel tried to calm him.

"what kiddo'?" he asked trying to sound as concerned as possible.

Sam looked down unable to stop his jitters he hadn't meant to speak and now it was unavoidable because if he blew it off he know Gabe' would find a way to wheedle it out of him eventually so he decided to just fuck it and ask. It came out quiet and unsure but there. "will you stay this time?" Gabe' in the past had always changed his dreams, made a few whitty comments and left in the past but now Sam felt he needed Gabriel to stay. He didn't know why he just did.

Sam was still looking down so he didn't see the huge smile that fought its way onto Gabriels face and didn't see the arch angel walk up to right in front of him until it was to late and the arch angel was invading his personal space, to the point where at any given point there was maybe an inch between them.

"Sure Sammy, I'd like that." Gabe' breathed out making Sam's eyes snap to meet his.

Once again Sam stumbled back away from the angel only more out of shock than anything else and they both felt cold for a moment before they locked eyes again.

"good" Sam said blushing but not breaking eye contact with Gabriel.

"aren't I though?" Gabe' said joking trying to get the hunter to relax again, like he had when he had first showed up. It worked making Sam chuckle again. However when there eyes met again there was a different sort of tension in both of them and neither of them knew what to do.

Now one would think with Gabriel being the more relaxed and 'chill' of the two of them that he would act first but you'd be wrong. Instead it was Gabriel who stood frozen as Sam did what felt right.

Very slowly Sam walked forward as if approaching a dangerous or frightened animal, maybe both. He kept his eye's locked on the entity in front of him for any move. Anything that told him to stop as he got close. Still acting completely on instinct Sam slowly and unsure brought his hands to Gabriel's hips and cradled them carefully in his giant like grip. While it had been Sam who had moved first it was Gabe' who brought his hand up to the hunters face and slowly brought them together.

As there lips met whatever part of Gabriel that had frozen thawed and then promptly lit on fire as he melted into Sams body. The kiss was smooth but slightly clumsy and very chaste. Both parties unsure if the other wanted more or not.

Not removing the pressure he had on the angels lips but not deepening it either Sam opened his eyes to see the most calm expression he had ever seen on his angels face. Noteing how the little crease in Gabe's brow was gone and it was this serene look that prompted a hesitant swipe of Sam's tongue against Gabriel's bottom lip. Sam closed his eyes again as Gabriel opened up to him very pleased with this turn of events.

Gabriel felt like his vessels body was on fire. He was aware of everything going on around him. The hot hands against his hips, the light and pleasant breeze picking up dust around their feet, the fact that his chest was pressed against Sams, the tongue that had just entered his mouth and Oh! That felt good.

"Hmmm" Gabriel's pleased moan/ hum noise traveled into Sam's mouth making him moan in return especially as the angels tongue became animated and moved along with his twisting and stroking and... Sam pulled away loving the little whimper of loss that came from Gabe's mouth and how he leaned just a little closer hoping to catch Sam's lips again without even opening his eyes.

When he did open his eyes Gabriel saw that his hunter had only retreated a few inches and had a very pleased smile on his face.

"I'm glad you stayed" Sam whispered before pulling Gabriel toward him and hugging him tight, berrying his face in Gabriel's neck.


End file.
